A Smile on Your Face
by VanSloan
Summary: Lin escorts Madoka out of the Mansion and the crew were thinking whether they have some kind of relationship. Just being with someone could easily warm your heart as you see them smiling in front of you. LinxMadoka


**DISCLAIMERS/AUTHOR'S NOTE::**

** I don't own Ghost Hunt and never will be.**  
**Ok one day I was so bored that reading volume 6, I wanted to make a fic of Madoka and Lin after I read about him escorting back so….hmmm a big HMMM…just what were they doing outside?**  
**Well anyway there are some SPOILERS from the manga or anime so I hope you all could please leave a comment after okiedokie?**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**A Smile on Your Face**

"Okay, I'll gather more information, until then good luck!" Madoka rise from her chair and run to the window.

"Wait, Madoka." Naru called out. He turned to Lin and he answered with a nod.

"It's dark out there so let Lin escort you back." Madoka just gave a big smile and leaped out the window and Lin went after her.

"See you guys later!" she waved cheerfully. As the two left, Ayako whispered to Mai,

"Do they have a relationship or something?" Mai suddenly jolted and couldn't say anything and blushes could appear from her face.

'_Could it be that Mori-san and Lin-san do have a relationship? T-that day and that smile? Oh my, maybe they do!' _Mai was thinking to hard about it.

"Don't think too much of it, both my assistant and instructor have no relationship I have know of, and it isn't your concern since you're a type of person who couldn't understand simple partnership." Naru suddenly insulted her and she growled back as she was going to say something, Takigawa leaned on her head and said,

"Hey, hey no fighting you two. Mai-chan no worries, besides don't we have a relationship we have to talk about?"

Ayako growled and whispered, "Pedophile."

"OOH someone's jealous!" Yasuhara said merrily.

"Hmp! That's nonsense, like I care about a relationship with a child.," she answered back.

"Well that's because of your ill-tempered and so conceited that you couldn't get a boyfriend!" the monk gave him a lazy look and after he could insult her more, a microphone hit his head and he falls to the floor.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" the monk yelled.

"Maybe or maybe not because I'm going to kill you here right here and now!" she retorted.  
The two started arguing louder and louder only being heard from the outside.

…**OUTSIDE…**

Madoka and Lin were both walking outside the lawn, which was covered by very little flowers.

"Are they always this loud?" she giggled after hearing Takigawa's voice.

"From time to time, why do you ask?" he answered then gave her a question.

"Oh, I noticed that your group is getting livelier everyday." they kept walking as fireflies.

"And so?"

Madoka gave out a sigh and said,

"You gave Mai-san that 'I hate the Japanese,' speech didn't you?" she arched her eyebrow and put her hands behind her back.

"So what if I did?" he answered.

"You sure like pushing kids younger than you around." she commented him.

"Like Gene and Noll for example." she added.

Lin moved his right bangs to the side and just sighs for an answer.

"Noll, is sure getting attached to this place, I just hope the professor would go easy on him. I mean, he hasn't found Gene's body yet and he's well more attached then ever." Madoka explained.

"You may be right, but don't worry about him or the professor. After observing him for quite a while now, he's interested in Taniyama-san." Lin said.

Madoka started giggling again.

"Wow! Just a couple of months here and he's already is recovering."

"Yes, she's really is something of why Noll would hire such child." Lin smiled.

"You smiled!" Madoka smiled.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"A problem!?" she said sarcastically. She then looped her arm around his and continued,

"That would never be any of my problems. Besides…," she pulled Lin closer to her height and whispered,

"You have the most exquisite smile…Koujo-kun!" and then she left a kiss on his cheek leading him into a face covered with blushes.

She then released from his arm and gave a wink before leaving.

"Don't forget our dinner date after the case!" she waved.


End file.
